


Awkward Segues

by Pantherlily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Some sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purely cracked out fic. It isn't supposed to be serious or even canon. Just a bull shit drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Segues

Sherlock and John were on the couch in the midst of love making. John paused when he noticed Mycroft sitting in a chair, not only watching but _filming_ them on his mobile. "Sherlock, your brother…uh…" He trailed off, clearly flustered.

"I know. I don't care. ...Don't stop...?" Sherlock looked up at the smaller man on top of him.

"You don't care? How can you not care? For God's sake it is your brother…" John bent his head down low so he could hiss the words into Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock shrugged his slender shoulders and to help distract John, he began kissing along his jaw up to his ear, where he stopped and nibbled on the lower lobe. One hand dragged his finger nails down John's back, the other grabbing on firmly to the bare arse.

John indeed got distracted and he began anxiously kissing and sucking on Sherlock's chest, his hand sliding down past the taller man's thigh and caressed the already throbbing cock, and began stroking it.

Just then Mrs. Hudson walked in with a tray of tea and she dropped it all over the floor when she saw John and Sherlock on the couch. She was about to say something when she noticed Mycroft with the recording mobile. Mortified, she turned around and left without another word.

Next thing you know, Moriarty showed up and began to monologue the whole thing for the audience, in a film noir kind of way of what Sherlock and John are doing.

The next person to come along was Sebastian with his rifle. He shot and killed everyone, except for Jim. The two then make love right there on the living room floor with dead bodies all around them.

Molly showed up like a boss, having actually helped to fake everyone's death and then killed Sebastian and Moriarty.

At The Yard, Donovan informed Lestrade what had happened at 221b Baker Street.

"Not our division," Lestrade replied He then got up and went to have coffee with Mycroft.

Donovan ran off to gossip with Anderson about everything that happened and to also 'scrub his floors.'

Then shock blankets were administered to the entire group. Afterward, they all went to John's therapist for a session of group therapy.


End file.
